Witch
A Witch is a human with the power to affect change by magical means, called "Witchcraft". A Witch can be either female or male. They connect themselves with supernatural forces in order to practice magic. History Historically, the predominant concept of witchcraft in the Western world derives from Old Testament laws against witchcraft, and entered the mainstream when belief in witchcraft gained Church approval in the Early Modern Period. It posits a theosophical conflict between good and evil, where witchcraft was generally evil and often associated with the Devil and Devil worship. This culminated in deaths, torture and scapegoating (casting blame for human misfortune) and many years of large scale witch-trials and witch hunts, especially in Protestant Europe, before largely ceasing during the European Age of Enlightenment. Christian views in the modern day are diverse and cover the gamut of views from intense belief and opposition (especially from Christian fundamentalists) to non-belief, and in some churches even approval. From the mid-20th century, witchcraft – sometimes called contemporary witchcraft to clearly distinguish it from older beliefs – became the name of a branch of modern paganism. It is most notably practiced in the Wiccan and modern witchcraft traditions, and no longer practices in secrecy. The Western mainstream Christian view is far from the only societal perspective about witchcraft. Many cultures worldwide continue to have widespread practices and cultural beliefs that are loosely translated into English as "witchcraft", although the English translation masks a very great diversity in their forms, magical beliefs, practices, and place in their societies. During the Age of Colonialism, many cultures across the globe were exposed to the modern Western world via colonialism, usually accompanied and often preceded by intensive Christian missionary activity. Beliefs related to witchcraft and magic in these cultures were at times influenced by the prevailing Western concepts. Witch hunts, scapegoating, and killing or shunning of suspected witches still occurs in the modern era, with killings both of victims for their supposedly magical body parts, and of suspected witchcraft practitioners. Classifications There are two recognized types of Witches in the world, classified by where they draw their magic from. These types are called White and Black Witches. White Witches White Witches are the benevolent class of Witch that don't use their powers for evil, but use white magic to maintain peace and balance within the world. They commonly invoke the power of Deities when casting spells, but this is not a rule. Many White Witches follow strict rules about when should magic be acceptable to use. Black Witches Black Witches are the malevolent class of Witch that use their powers for evil or sinister purposes rather then for good. These Witches often invoke power from dark or demonic forces when casting spells. They will sometimes even trade their souls in exchange for more power. Sub-Types Necromancers Necromancers are a branch of Black Witch that their main power is summoning and controlling things that are dead, such as Ghosts and Zombies, and bending them to their will. Voodooists Voodooists are a neutral sub-type of Witch that can either be good or evil depending on the person. Benevolent Voodooists use their magic to help and guide others while malevolent Voodooists use their powers for selfish and sinister purposes, such as revenge or murder. Witch Doctors Witch Doctors are a branch of White Witches who use their magic to heal others of ailments believed to be caused by black magic. Alchemists Alchemists differ from story to story, but they most often focus on transmuting matter to turn it into something purer; the most common example being turning any metal into gold, and making oneself evolve through meditation and magical experiments, this evolution is about becoming immortal. Naturals These Witches mostly have the innate talent for magic rather than studied, meaning they already have mastered some spells prior to their magic-related educations. Illusionists A neutral type of Witch whos main power is to create illusions. These illusions are not actually real but, to their victim, they can be frighteningly realistic. Many illusionists love to make their victims believe these illusions are real in order to trick them or simply mess with their minds. Sometimes, though, an illusionist's real goal is to simply live in a fantasy world where he or she is happiest. Powers and Abilities The power of a Witch is not only dependent on the source of their magic, but also on their knowledge and training in witchcraft. * Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. Witches can use some powers via spells such as: ** Telekinesis - The act of moving and manipulating objects and persons through mental influence. ** Hexing/Cursing '- Black Witches are able to place hexes and curses on others. ** 'Conjuration '- Witches are able to conjure up objects and beings out of thin air. ** 'Pyrokinesis '- More experienced Witches are able to conjure and manipulate fire. ** 'Electrokinesis '- Advanced Witches can manipulate electronics and generate electricity with varying degrees of effectiveness. ** [[Immortality|'Immortality]]' '- Powerful Witches can make themselves immortal, and become immune to aging and diseases. ** Minimal Invulnerability - Powerful Witches can make themselves immune to normal forms of harm, such as bullets, stab wounds, or toxins. ** Teleportation '- Older, more experienced Witches can teleport to another location in short distances if they are powerful enough. ** 'Power Granting '- More powerful Witches can grant others and themselves supernatural abilities. ** 'Biokinesis '- Malevolent Witches can inflict harm on others, while benevolent Witches can heal others. ** 'Necromancy '- Evil Witches, usually Necromancers, can raise the dead and bend them to their will. ** 'Reality Warping '- Extremely powerful Witches can manipulate reality at their will, such as keeping a person trapped in a space. ** 'Astral Perception '- Some Witches, such as Necromancers are able to see and communicate with the dead. ** 'Clairsentience '- Many Witches are capable to sense the energies of other beings. ** 'Foresight '- Some Witches can see glimpses into the future. ** 'Mental Manipulation '- Malevolent Witches can control the minds of other people or create illusions in a person's mind. ** 'Shapeshifting '- Powerful Witches can take on different forms, or at least alter their appearance to appear younger. ** 'Thermokinesis '- Many Witches can generate and manipulate heat. ** 'Weather Manipulation '- Stronger Witches have a limited control over the weather, such as creating gusts of wind, or producing rain. ** 'Telepathy '- Some Witches can read the minds of other beings. ** 'Chlorokinesis '- Benevolent Witches can positively influence the growth of plants and flowers. ** 'Pathokinesis '''- Through love spells, some Witches can influence the emotions in others. '''Weaknesses * 'Iron '- Iron is able to suppress and block a Witch's power, and can be used against malevolent Witches. * 'Magic '- While most Witches have been known to cast protection spells upon themselves, some witches are still susceptible to magic. * 'Fire '- Witches are vulnerable to fire.